


A Little Break

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flug is overworked, over-stressed, and he just needs a little break, okay? His dick agrees with him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was unprofessional, okay, he knew that. 

But he’d  _ earned _ a break, and fuck anyone that said otherwise. 

His eyes darted to the lab door- locked, not that that had ever stopped anyone. But is  _ was _ late, well past the time he should have gone to bed. Honestly, it was closer to morning than anything else. 

But he had a little problem. A problem that needed attending right now. Maybe he should have known better than to let himself daydream when he was so strung out. He couldn’t even quite remember what- just that it had been  _ dirty _ . 

And now, his body was demanding he make that dream feeling a reality. 

He sent one more glance around the room, biting his bottom lip before scooting his chair closer to the table, as if not seeing what he was about to do would make it any less real. 

A hand twitched towards his buckle before he paused, removing his gloves to set on the table, his coat following before he rolled up his sleeves. 

Once he was satisfied he returned his hand under the table, opening his belt buckle and slowly pulling down the zipped, shivering at the feeling. He didn’t bother pushing down his pants, instead fishing into his underwear to wrap his hands around his dick. 

He shivered, biting his lip hard enough to leave a sore. Once again the notion of how  _ dirty _ his actions were flashed through his mind. But rather than feel ashamed of himself, the shiver seemed to right to his dick. 

He pulled himself free, moving his along the shaft in steady, slow strokes, pausing to rub his thumb over the tip in small circles, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the steadily growing well of pleasure in his gut. 

He sighed in relief, allowing a moan past his lips. He  _ needed _ this. 

He brought his other hand up to lift his bag up, just enough so that his hot breath didn’t turn it into a sauna. He dragged his hand down his neck to his shirt, clinging to the material. 

By this point, all forms of discretion had long since left his mind, buried somewhere under ‘oh god yes more’. With the sounds falling from his mouth, the creaking of the chair as it rolled back and forth, even the subtle sound of flesh on flesh, he had become a complete mess. 

He could feel the signs of an oncoming orgasm, wrenching his own hands away from himself to keep himself from coming to soon. Instead he reached up to fix his goggles on his face, taking several deep breaths.

“Don’t tell me you’re stopping already~” a voice like gravel purred in his ear. 

Flug nearly jumped out of his skin, his already racing heart skipping a beat. Even before the shock had fully worked through his system, his chair was spun around and slammed back against the table, leaving him face to face with his boss. 

“Well?” Blackhat asked, tapping his fingers against Flug’s shoulder. “Go on.” 

Flug looked up at him before dropping his gaze to the floor, his face somehow getting even redder as he resumed his hand on his cock. 

He wasn’t doing this. There was no way he was touching himself in front of his boss. There was no way he was even harder than he’d been before. 

He was. 

Flug resumed his previous motions, now in full view of the world. Somehow, that made it so much more real. He continued to bit his lip, trying to stay as quiet as he possible could. 

A hand trailed from his shoulder to his chin, lifting his face higher to face Blackhat. Flug whimpered, feeling a rush of… embarrassment? Excitement? Dart through him. 

“I want to hear you.” Blackhat whispered. 

He gulped, allowing his mouth to fall open and whatever noises he made to fall free. Blackhat licked his own lips in response, giving Flug the impression he was either doing a good job or his boss was considering eating him. 

Either way, he really wanted to hide in his bed and pretend none of this was happening. While at the same he had a feeling he’d be reliving every single moment later, whether he wanted to or not. 

He wasn’t going to last very long. He was glad he’d decided to partly undress earlier, given that a small amount of his own cum was coating his hand, making him stroke in faster, longer bursts. 

“What do you think of, when you touch yourself like this?” Blackhat asked, staring Flug down as if trying to peer into his head.  _ Fuck _ . He shouldn’t look that hot. 

Suddenly, his daydream from earlier fitted itself into his mind. Long, clawed fingers tracing every inch of his body, a mouth so full of teeth biting and  _ marking _ , losing himself in the touch of-

Flug paled, and Blackhat laughed. 

“I wondered if…” Blackhat leaned down, whispering where Flug’s ear was hidden by a bag. 

“Cum for me~”

And just like that he was spilling himself all over his hand, crashing over the edge so fast it left his head spinning. And just like that, he was left dick in hand, shivering from his afterglow in front of his boss. 

Blackhat didn’t back off, instead tracing over every inch of Flug with his eyes before nodding, seeming to become satisfied with something. 

“After work today, I expect to see you in my bedroom.” Blackhat said, pulling away. “Now, you’d better clean yourself up and take a nap. You’ve got a hard day ahead of you.” 

Blackhat turned with a flourish, leaving the room through the door and leaving Flug feeling aroused all over again. 


	2. A slightly longer break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my earliest stories and I've just now gotten to write the second half of this thing

Flug kinda hoped that what had happened to him this morning had been a daydream. 

God, he’d  _ jacked off _ in front of his  _ boss _ . Even when said boss  _ wasn’t _ a world destroying nightmare, that was a  _ nightmare _ . Maybe it would be so bad if  _ all _ Black Hat did was eat him…

Flug took a deep breath, trying to gather the nerves to just  _ knock _ on his boss's door already. He knew Black Hat didn’t like to wait, but his hand always froze just in front of the door. He might as well have been knocking on the door to his own death for-

“Are you going to enter or  _ not _ ?!” Black Hat’s voice suddenly snapped from the other side of the door. Flug jumped, grabbing the door and flinging it open on reflex, not wanting to make his boss even madder-

_ Oh god _ . 

Black Hat was laid out on his bed, his clothing spread out around him. His legs were spread and his hand was on his own dick- was that even a dick?- jerking off in front of him as he panted. 

Flug covered his head, making a noise somewhere between a whine and a squeel. 

“S-Sir!” he yelped, moments before something wrapped around his waist and yanked him forward, the door slamming shut behind him. Flug was dumped onto the bed, his boss letting go of himself to lick his lips. 

Please just want to eat him… 

“Well?” Black Hat growled. “Hurry up- I won’t be waiting all day.” 

Confused, Flug stared at his boss as Black Hat slowly looked down at Flug’s clothes, and then back up. Flug understood with a jerk, stripping himself before he had time to think about it. 

“Good, good.” Black Hat muttered, tracing the lines on Flug’s body as he pulled him close, lying Flug on the bed as his boss straddled his body. Black Hat grabbed the other's legs, pushing them up enough that he could have his fun. 

A moment later Flug felt Black Hat push, unprepared, into Flug’s body. It didn’t hurt like he thought it would- actually, it felt rather good. His boss's dick was surprisingly squishy, but firm enough it was pleasurable when it brushed a spot deep inside his body. 

_ Fuckfuckfuck _ he was hard all over again. He’d had to take a cold shower this morning- there was no way he’d touch himself again right after what he’d gone through. But now his dick was as stiff as it had been when Black Hat had been staring at him justlikehewasdoingnowohdear-

“Enjoying yourself already, Flug?” Black Hat asked, his hips  _ rolling _ as he spoke. “Was this anything like what you imagined.” 

“Hah- um, a-almost sir…” Flug stuttered, his eyes locked on the way his boss's body  _ moved _ . “B-but… um, can you, can you… bite me, please?” he whispered, his face bright red. 

Black Hat’s grin was all teeth. 

“Gladly~” his boss purred, lowering his body flush against Flug’s, his mouth finding Flug’s shoulder moments before he  _ clamped _ down. A moan ripped from Flug’s mouth, echoing in the dark room. He started to shake as his boss just kept  _ biting _ him as he thrust, finally letting go to nibble on a patch of untouched skin, working his way over the shoulder and Flug’s neck. 

It was almost too much. Flug arched into Black Hat’s touch, dimly noticing the fact the other's body seemed to be  _ literally _ melting around him. The other was all teeth and shadows and  _ eyes _ on every inch of his body-

He was faintly sure he yelled his boss's name as he came. 

He slumped back into the sheets, coming down from the  _ best god damn _ afterglow he’d ever had. Black Hat could have torn him to shreds, and he wouldn’t have noticed. 

“Flug.”

The man in question opened an eye, hmming softly as he noticed his boss was holding onto him. 

“Perhaps you  _ have _ been overworked- I think I’ll arrange a longer break for you, and perhaps  _ you _ could arrange to meet me in my office.”


End file.
